La vie rêvée
by stephnini
Summary: Fanfic après la saison 7 de Buffy et la saison 5 d'Angel  Pur Spuffy  C'est ma 1ere fanfic


La vie rêvée

Résumé : 9 mois âpres la fin de la saison 7 de Buffy et fin de la saison 5 d'Angel.

**Intro**

Buffy, Xander, Willow, Kennedy et Giles se sont installés à Cleveland, sur une nouvelle bouche de l'enfer (comment ne pas résister a une nouvelle bouche).

Dawn est chez de la famille a New York, Buffy a voulu qu'elle se repose de tout ces événement et Dawn avait accepté sans trop de difficulté, elle avait repris ces étude et tout ce passe bien pour elle.

Buffy, Xander, Willow et Kennedy habite un grand appartement

Giles habite dans un appartement un peu plus petit juste au dessus de l'appartement de Buffy.

Buffy est conseillère d'orientation au lycée « Dolmen » de Cleveland, Willow est professeur d'informatique, Xander a trouvé un emploi de contre maître dans une boite de construction, Giles avait acheter la boutique de magie « MagicBox » car dit bouche de l'enfer dit boutique de magie de plus le propriétaire voulait la vendre une chance pour Giles, il pourra entreposer tout ces livre, la boutique ressembler a celle de Sunnydale il y avait une salle d'entrainement ou tout le monde pouvait s'entrainer car Willow et Xander avait décider eu aussi de s'entrainer d'apprendre des technique de combat ils voulait aider au mieux les tueuses , Giles avait emménager une salle de repos et une petit salle de bain ainsi si les recherche durée toutes le nuit le groupe pouvait rester dormir et la salle de bain été bien équiper quand Giles leur avait fait la surprise tout le monde avait vraiment apprécier ce geste.

Buffy patrouille tous les soirs seul ou accompagnée de Kennedy.

**A Los Angeles.**

Spike qui est revenu d'abord sous forme de fantôme puis re-matérialiser et assit à coté d'Angel, Ils venaient de terminer leur dernier combat.

Spike (S) : C'est terminée

Angel (A) : Oui

S : Tant mieux

A : oui

S : Je veux aller la retrouver

A : Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée, elle ne sait même pas que tu es vivant

S : Je ne sais pas mais je l'aime et je voudrais quel sache que je suis vivant pour qu'elle puisse vivre en paix

A : Alors vas –y, voila son adresse (en lui donnant un papier) mais ne crois pas qu'elle va de tomber dans les bras

S : Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passé mais si je n'y vais pas je le regretterai.

A : Je comprend, passe lui le bonjour de ma part

Spike part.

Gun arriva prés d'Angel

Gun : Il va où ?

A : Rejoindre Buffy

Spike pris l'avion le soir même.

**A Cleveland.**

**Au Cimetière prés de leur immeuble**

Buffy patrouille avec Kennedy

Kennedy (K) : ça va Buffy ?

Buffy avait la tête ailleurs

K : Buffy

Buffy (B) sursaute : Quoi ?

K : ça va ?

B : Oui ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.

**A l'Appartement**

Kennedy et Buffy rentre de la patrouille sans avoir vu de vampire.

Kennedy embrassa Willow et va se couché.

Buffy s'assoit prés de Willow dans le canapé.

Willow (W) : Buffy ça va tu à l'air ailleurs

B : Juste un peu de fatigue, je ne dors pas très bien

W : Tu fais toujours ce cauchemar

B : oui je le vois toujours mourir sauf que c'est la réalité pas un cauchemar

W : je sais Buffy Est-ce que tu culpabilise ?

B (les larmes aux yeux) : Oui un peu je sais que je ne devrais pas mais il l'a fait pour moi, pour le monde, ce n'été pas a lui de mourir.

W (doucement): Buffy, il a choisit de sauver le monde, il savait ce qu'il faisait alors ne te reproche rien, il ne le vaudrait pas. Il te manque ?

B : Oui

W (d'un air un timide) : Tu l'aimais ?

B : Je ne sais pas, je sais qu'il a une grande place dans mon cœur. Merci Willow, je suis fatigué je vais me couché Bonne nuit.

W : Bonne nuit

Il faisait presque jour quand l'avion de Spike atterri, il descendit et décide de trouver un endroit pour la journée, il ira voir Buffy ce soir.

**Le soir venu.**

**Au Cimetière**

Buffy patrouille seul car Kennedy avait prévu une soirée romantique avec Willow.

Buffy se bat avec un vampire qu'elle tua rapidement.

**A l'Appartement**

En rentrant, elle vit une silhouette prés de la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, elle s'arrête et se fixa, elle connaissait cette silhouette, elle s'approcha

B : Spike

Spike qui ne l'avait pas entendu sursauta

S: Euh bonsoir Buffy

B (émue) : mais comment, quand ?

Spike explique tout à Buffy

B : c'est merveilleux enfin je veux dire c'est bien que tu sois vivant

S : je sais

B : Tu as un endroit pour dormir

S : non j'ai rendu ma clé d'hôtel et je n'ai pas encore trouvé de crypte

B : Tu n'a qu'à venir à la maison, tu dormiras sur le canapé

S : Non je ne veux pas déranger et puis je suis sur que les autres n'appréciera pas que tu me ramène chez toi

B (doucement) : Spike tu as sauvé le monde et tu as changé je n'ai pas oublié

S : t'es sur

Buffy le pris par le bras et l'entraine jusqu'à la porte.

**A l'intérieur**,

Willow et Kennedy sont assissent sur le canapé l'une contre l'autre, Xander sur le fauteuil

Ils regardent la télé.

Buffy ouvrit la porte, ils se retournèrent et virent Spike dans l'encadrement de la porte

B (avec une joie dans la voix) : Regardez qui j'amène ?

W : Spike mais comment ?

Xander (X) : Spike, Spike

S : oui Xander c'est moi

Buffy regarda Spike

B : Tu ne rentre pas

Spike la regarda intensément et elle comprit

B : Spike tu peux entrée chez nous

S : Merci Buffy

Ils allèrent s'assoir et Buffy raconta comment Spike est revenu.

Puis Buffy dit :

Spike va rester dormir la ce soir

X (perplexe) : Où ?

B (un peu fâché et regardant Xander) : Sur le canapé

X : Oui bien

Ils allèrent se couché, Buffy donna un drap à Spike et lui souhaita bonne nuit et alla se couché.

**Le lendemain matin**

Buffy été la seul lever, elle sorti de sa chambre traversa le salon sans réveiller Spike et sorti, elle revient 15 minute plus tard avec un sachet qu'elle déposa dans le frigo. Et elle prépara le petit déjeuner.

**Une demi-heure plus tard.**

Spike entra dans la cuisine.

B : Tu as bien dormi ?

S : oui merci et toi ?

B : mieux

Spike la regarda et lui sourit.

Buffy sorti le sachet du frigo et le tendit a Spike

B : Tiens je suis allé le chercher ce matin, il est tout frais.

Spike ouvrit le sachet qui contenait un pot de sang.

S (gène) : Buffy tu.. tu n'aurai pas dû

B : C'est rien et puis on avait perdu l'habitude dans n'avoir dans le frigo

Ils se mettent à rire puis Spike repris son sérieux et s'avança vers Buffy

S : merci poussin

Buffy ne dit rien, Spike avança son visage prés de celui de Buffy elle ne bougea pas et il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Buffy lui sourit un peu gêné et va dans le salon avec le petit déjeuner.

Ces amis été assis autour de la grande table.

X (inquiet) : Ou est Spike ?

B (naturellement) : Il est dans la cuisine il se prépare une tasse de sang

K : Je ne savais pas qu'on avait du sang

B : Il n'a y avait pas je suis allé ce matin en chercher.

X (vexée) : Il aurai pu aller le chercher lui-même avant le levée du soleil au lieu qu'il te le demande

Spike entra

B (un peu fâchée): Xander, Spike m'a rien demandé

X : excuse-moi alors

B (radoucit) : On prend le petit dej

Ils prirent le petit dej.

Xander parti au travail suivi de Willow et Kennedy, Buffy dit à Willow de l'attendre en bas

Buffy pris ces affaires et se retourna vers Spike

B : Spike je dois aller travailler, tu reste ici, tu as la télé, des livres et

Spike levant sa tasse : du sang

B : oui. Je ne reviens pas tard si tout va bien. Est-ce que tu voudras venir patrouiller avec moi ce soir ?

S : Pas de problème poussin

B : passe une bonne journée

S ; toi aussi

**Un soir, une semaine plus tard**

Spike était toujours chez Buffy elle ne lui avait pas demandé de partir alors il avait décidé de rester.

Buffy était rentrée du travail tard.

Willow et Kennedy avait préparé le diner, ils dinèrent.

Après diner, Spike et Buffy partent en patrouille malgré la fatigue.

**Au Cimetière**

Ils marchent en silence dans le cimetière quand 6 vampires les encerclent, Buffy leur donna des coups pied et poing, elle en réduisait 3 en poussières, de même pour Spike.

B : La nuit va être longue je pense, moi qui suis déjà fatigué

S : Tu peux rentrer si tu veux je m'en occupe

B ; Non, c'est gentil et puis si il t'arrivé quelque chose je

Elle ne pu terminer sa phrase car 4 autres vampire s'approchait d'eux

B (aux vampires) : Il y a une convention de vampire cette semaine

2 vampires s'attaque à Spike et les autres se jetèrent sur Buffy, Spike réussi a les tués, Buffy avait encore un vampire plus coriace que les autres, le vampire prenait le dessus et allait brise le cou de Buffy mais Spike arriva par derrière et lui brisa le sien.

Buffy se retournant vers Spike : merci Spike

Spike lui souriant : De rien poussin

Buffy et Spike patrouillent encore un peu mais rien d'autre se passèrent, ils décidèrent de rentrée.

**Dans l'appartement**

Buffy alla dans sa chambre en souhaitant bonne nuit a Spike il lui dit bonne nuit et alla se couche sur le canapé.

Une bonne demi heure plus tard, ni l'un ni l'autre ne dormait, Spike pris son courage et frappe a la porte de chambre de Buffy.

B : oui

S : C'est moi

Buffy alla ouvrir

S : Désole de te déranger mais je n'arrive pas à dormir et je pensais qu'on pourrait discuter oh je suis bête tu dois dormir pour demain désolé je fais me recouché.

B : non attend je n'arrive pas dormir non plus

Buffy s'assoit sur son lit adossé au mur

Spike est toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte et regarda Buffy

B : Spike je t'invite dans ma enfin je t'invite

Spike alla s'assoir prés de Buffy adossé lui aussi au mur.

Ils commencent à discuter et sans s'apercevoir ils s'endormirent.

La tête de Buffy tomba dans le creux de l'épaule de Spike et lui l'avait entouré de ses bras, on pouvait voir qu'il dormait sereinement, sur leur visage un sourire.

**Le lendemain**

**Dans la chambre**

Buffy se réveille et alla ouvrit les rideaux lorsqu'un rayon de soleil atterri sur la main de Spike

S en sursautant du lit : ah

Buffy se retourna

B : Oh pardon Spike (en allant vers lui)

S : non c'est rien

B : Je t'avais pas senti à coté de moi je croyais que tu été parti

S : Excuse moi je me suis endormi je ne voulais pas je suis désolé

B : ce n'est pas grave ne t'inquiète pas, Je vais a la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner toi tu va dans la salle de bain et tu désinfecte tu trouveras tout dans l'armoire au dessus du lavabo.

S : merci poussin

**Dans la cuisine**

Willow arrive 5 minute plus tard

W: bonjour Buffy

B: bonjour willow

W: Où est Spike?

B : Il soigne sa blessure

W : quel blessure il s'est fait mal en patrouille

B : euh non un rayon de soleil lui a brulé la main ce matin

W : mais les volets tu salon sont fermés

B (gêné) : en faite c'est quand j'ai ouvert les rideaux de ma chambre

W (étonné) : de ta chambre, tu as couché avec lui

B (un peu en colère) : Willow non on n'a juste dormi c'est tout mais on la pas fait exprès, hier on a combattu 10 vampire et après être rentrée Spike n'arrivait pas a dormir alors il est venu frappé a ma porte et comme je ne dormais non plus je l'ai laisse entré et on n'a discuter et on s'est endormi sans s'apercevoir et ce matin je le croyais parti et j'ai ouvert les rideaux et un rayon de soleil lui a brulé la main ce n'est pas grave mais il la désinfecte c'est tout

W (avec un petit sourire) : ok et tu te sens comment ce matin

B : très bien pourquoi

W lui sourit : alors tu as bien dormi

B : oui je dois bien l'avouer que enfin tu vois

W : tu été bien prés de lui c'est ça

B : oui je l'avoue

Xander arriva dans la cuisine.

X : bonjour les filles ca va Spike n'est plus dans le salon Buffy je sais que enfin mais tu es sur qu'il a toujours son âme et qu'il n'est pas dangereux.

W (qui été un peu contrarié) : Il n'a pas essayé de la mordre cette nuit (en regardant Buffy) Oups désolé

Buffy la regarde en lui montrant que ce n'été pas grave

X (a Buffy) : Pourquoi tu as dormi dans le salon ?

B : non

X : Alors pourquoi Willow dit ça

Et il comprit

X énervé : il a dormi dans ta chambre mais Buffy

Buffy exaspéré (a willow) : raconte-lui avant qu'il se passe des idées.

**Dans le salon**

Willow raconta puis ils sortent de la cuisine au même moment que Spike sort de la chambre de Buffy avec un bandage à la main

S (gêné) : Bonjour tous le monde

W : bonjour Spike

X : ouais bonjour

Kennedy vient de descendre : bonjour tout le monde

Tous : bonjour

Ils s'installent à la table pour le petit déjeuner

Buffy tendis une tasse a Spike

S : merci mais je pouvais très bien me la préparer

B : j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner pour tous le monde alors prend

S : merci Buffy

Pendant qu'ils prenaient le petit déjeuner Buffy se surprend de penser a se que qu'il venait de dire « merci Buffy » pas poussin non Buffy, il est vrai qu'il ne l'appeler « poussin » que quand il été seul, elle venait juste de s'en apercevoir, elle se surprit à penser qu'elle aimait bien quand il l'appelle par un petit surnom.

W : Buffy

B :…..

W : Buffy

B : un quoi ?

W : on doit aller travailler

B : ok moi je commence que dans une heure

Ils partirent tous au travaille sauf Buffy, elle alla dans la cuisine, vit la vaisselle et retourna au salon ou Spike été assis que le canapé.

B : Je dois partir maintenant, passe une bonne journée

S : merci poussin

Buffy se retourna et lui sourit

B (tendrement) : Je suis heureuse que tu sois la

S (aussi tendrement) : moi aussi chaton

Elle s'en alla

**A 17h30**

Tout le monde été rentrée

B (a Spike) : salut Spike tu as passé une bonne journée ?

S : oui merci et vous

Tous : oui

Ils préparent le diner et Spike sa tasse

Ils dinèrent puis Buffy et Spike partirent en patrouille Kennedy avait décidé de les laisser seul car Willow lui avait dit pour la nuit dernière, Kennedy trouva comme excuse que Willow avait besoin d'elle pour un projet.

**Au cimetière**

Buffy et Spike patrouillait depuis plus d'une heure mais aucun vampire ou démons à l'horizon. Ils décident de savoir sur un banc toujours au aguets.

S : tu étais sérieuse ce matin ?

B : Quoi ce matin ?

Un petit moment de silence

B : oui je me rappelle et oui j'étais sérieuse je suis contente que tu sois vivent et la

S : moi aussi tu ma manqué

B : toi aussi

Spike la regarde tendrement se pencha et l'embrassa d'un baiser doux et tendre mais Buffy surpris s'éloigne brusquement.

S : Excuse moi poussin je voulais

B l'interrompu : Ne dis rien on rentre

Spike la suivi sans rien dire

**A l'Appartement**

Arrivé chez elle, elle alla directement dans sa chambre laissant Spike dans le salon.

Buffy se mit en pyjama et se coucha elle pensa au baiser elle avait ressenti quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas quoi et puis elle pensa qu'elle avait peu être été dur avec lui de l'avoir repoussé ainsi elle décida d'aller lui parler.

Spike dans le salon ce disait qu'il avait tout gâché qu'elle ne lui pardonnera pas.

Buffy entra dans le salon

B : Spike tu dors ?

S : non, je

B : écoute je m'excuse je n'aurai pas du réagir comme ça

S : Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas enfin si mais je ne voulais pas de mettre mal alaise

B : Spike, on est amis

S (un peu triste) : juste amis

B : oui bonne nuit Spike

Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur la joue, Spike lui mit un baiser aussi sur la joue et effleurant ses lèvres

S : bonne nuit chaton

Buffy troublé retourna se couché et s'endormit.

**Le lendemain**

Willow, Kennedy et Xander senti une petit tension être Buffy et Spike mais personne osa parler.

Ils partirent travailler laissant Spike seul.

Spike pensa qu'il été temps de trouvé une crypte il ne pouvait reste prés d'elle si elle ne l'aimait pas il continuerait à l'aider pendant les patrouilles, il prit la décision que ce soir il partirait.

Buffy n'arriva pas à penser a autre choses qu'aux baiser de Spike d'abord le premier dans le cimetière qui l'avait surpris mais elle avait ressenti quelque chose de fort et puis le second l'avait vraiment trouble ses lèvres si doux même après lui avoir dit qu'il été juste amis il l'aimait elle en été sur mais elle qu'est ce qu'elle ressent elle y réfléchi toute la mâtiné et conclu qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle avait le droit aussi au bonheur et qu'elle la déjà perdu une fois elle ne voulait plus le perdre elle voulait qu'il soit prés de lui, que depuis son retour elle était heureuse elle faisait plus de cauchemars elle avait même rit avec lui alors que ça faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait rit , elle avait besoin de lui elle en été sur maintenant. Elle allé rentrer plus tôt pour parler avec lui en plus elle avait plus de rendez vous a partir de 16h.

**A l'appartement**

A 16 h 30, elle arriva dans l'appartement, Spike dort dans le canapé torse nu, elle le regarde avec tendresse, elle regarde son visage sur le quel afficher un sourire, ses lèvres elle se rappelait comme elle été douce, son torse ou elle aimait poser sa tête, ses abdos si dur et ses mains qu'elle aimait sur elle, elle eu soudain un frisson qui lui parcouru tout le corps.

Elle ne voulait pas le réveiller, elle alla dans la cuisine se préparer un café.

5minute plus tard, Spike qui avait remis son tee short rentra dans la cuisine il savait qu'elle été la il avait senti son parfum.

S : bonjour chaton (il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue)

B : bonjour Spike

S : tu rentre tôt aujourd'hui

B : euh oui je n'ai plus de rendez vous, je vais prendre une douche et âpres on se regardera un film tu es d'accord

S : ok je t'attends

**Dans la Chambre**

Buffy rentra dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et rentra dans la salle de bain, puis dans la douche et se lava et fermi le robinet elle regarda mais elle ne vit pas de serviette pour s'essuyer

B (en criant fort) : Spike

Spike se précipita dans la salle de bain pensant qu'elle lui arriver quelque chose

S : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

B : Rien J'ai juste oubli de prendre une serviette tu peux m'en chercher une, elles sont dans l'armoire.

Spike qui avec vu Buffy dans la douche s'été retourné aussitôt qu'il été entrée ce qui ne déplut pas a Buffy il n'avait pas essayé d'en profiter pour regarder encore une preuve qu'il avait changé.

S : J'y vais

Spike revient et tendit la serviette sans la regarder, ils s'apprêter à partir quand

B : Attend il faut qu'on se parle attend moi dans la chambre

S : ok

Buffy voulait lui parler et elle ne voulait pas être déranger si ces amies arrivait plus tôt

Buffy s'enroula dans la serviette mais comme ses vêtements était dans la chambre elle décida de sortir comme ça de toute façon elle voulait lui dire qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui alors..

Spike était assit sur lit étonné de la voir sortir comme ça de la salle de bain, elle s'approcha de lui et s'assoit prés de lui

B (un peu gêné) : Spike j'ai réfléchit et beaucoup pensé a hier soir et

S : Oui je sais tu veux qu'on soit juste amis

B : Spike

S : écoute Buffy je vais aller chercher une crypte je te peux

Mais Buffy l'embrassa ne le laissant pas terminait sa phrase.

B : Je disais donc que j'ai pensée a tes baiser d'hier toute la journée et que je ressens quel que chose de fort pour toi

Buffy s'approcha encore plus prés et elle l'embrasse avec tendresse

Spike lui rendit son baiser aussi tendrement que possible en l'approchant doucement vers lui, Buffy senti ses main sur sa peau leur baiser devenait plus passionné et leurs langues se rencontraient, elle mit ses main autour de son cou, il lui caressa les épaules puis descendit ses mains sur ses hanches qui été toujours sous la serviette et la porta pour la déposer en califourchon sur ses genoux. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Buffy plongea son regard dans les yeux bleu de Spike, elle vit tant d'amour et de tendresse qu'elle su a cette instant qu'elle avait fait le bon choix et que personne même pas Angel ne l'avait regardé comme ça. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau en lui caressant le dos, Spike mit une main sur la cuisse de Buffy et remonter doucement sous la serviette jusqu'aux reins, Buffy senti une chaleur intense et un frison intense lui parcourir le corps, Spike senti Buffy frissonné, elle se pencha de son oreille et lui chuchote

B (coquine) : tu as trouvé un des mes points sensible

Spike lui sourit et l'embrassa en continuant ses caresses il passa plusieurs voit sa main sur le point sensible, Buffy avait des frissons incontrôlable

B : hum arrête tu veux me rendre folle

Spike pour la taquine repasses sa main sur ses reins, Buffy le poussa et il se retrouva allonger sur le lit Buffy au dessus de lui.

Buffy s'allongea sur lui et l'embrassa Spike s'accouda pour mieux l'embrasse, elle en profita pour lui enlever son tee short, elle passa ses main sur le torse froid mais doux elle aimait cette sensation.

Spike lui retira doucement la serviette et déposa Buffy prés de lui il lui déposa des doux baisers dans le cou, elle mit ses cheveux sur le coté et retourna la tête de ce coté son cou été complètement à découvert Spike comprit qu'elle avait confiance en lui il la regarda avec de la reconnaissance et toujours autant d'amour elle souleva la tête et l'embrassa Spike lui couvrit le corps de baiser tout en ôtant son pantalon, elle gémissait de plaisir, elle l'atterrit vers elle en l'embrassa pendant qu'il entrée en elle, elle lui caresser le dos pendant les va et viens qui ce faisait de plus en plus rapide son corps était plein de désir et de frisons elle gémissait Spike savait comme lui donner tout ce plaisir il la connaissait et le plaisir explosa elle cria et lui aussi. Il s'allongea prés d'elle et lui déposa des baisers sur l'épaule

S : Je t'aime amour

B : moi aussi

Ils restèrent quelque minutes blottit l'un contre l'autre la tête de Buffy dans le creux de l'épaule de Spike.

Ils se levèrent, Buffy remis sa serviette et alla dans la cuisine, Spike alla prendre une douche.

**Dans la cuisine**

Buffy mit une tasse de café et une tasse de sang dans la micro onde et entendit la porte s'ouvrit

B (sans se retourner) : c'est presque prés je croyais que

W : qu'est ce qui est prés

Buffy se retourna

B : euh Willow tu es déjà rentrée

Willow qui c'était assis sur une chaise

W : oui toi aussi tu viens de prendre une douche

B : euh

Au même instant Spike qui ne portait qu'une serviette entra mais ne vit pas Willow car il tenait la porte et Willow été assis derrière

S : Amour, tu peux y aller (d'un air coquin) et si tu as besoin d'aide appelle moi

B : euh Spike

S : Qu'est ce qu'il y a amour ?

W : coucou Spike

Spike fermi la porte et vit Willow

S : Willow euh tu euh

W avec un sourire : Vous sortez ensemble ou c'est juste pour le sexe

Spike ne savait pas quoi répondre il regarda Buffy

Buffy lui sourit

B (a Willow) : non on ne couche pas ensemble enfin si mais

Oui on est ensemble

W : c'est géniale Buffy

B : merci Willow

Buffy regarda Spike et l'embrassa

B (a Willow) : Ne dit rien a Xander et Giles je leur annoncerai moi-même, tu peux le dire a Kennedy bien sur

W : je suis heureuse pour vous

Buffy (en regardant Spike qui l'avait enlace) : moi aussi

S : Excuse nous Willow mais on devrait peut être allé s'habillé

B : euh oui ca serai mieux.

**Dans le salon**

Il été 18 h30 quand Xander et Kennedy arrivèrent.

Buffy été dans la cuisine

Spike et Willow sur le canapé, Spike se leva pour rejoindre Buffy mais au même moment elle entra dans le salon et ils se cognèrent l'un à l'autre

Spike posa ses mains sur les épaules de Buffy

S : ça va je t'ai pas fait mal

Xander le repoussa

X : Ne la touche pas

Buffy en s'approchant de Spike et criant: Xander ça ne va pas tu es malade

Buffy se blotti contre Spike sous les yeux étonné de Xander

B : Spike et moi nous sommes ensemble, je voulais de l'annoncer en douceur mais vu ta réaction j'ai changé d'avis.

X (en colère) : Mais ce n'est pas possible, tu ne peux pas

B (en colère) : Et pourquoi, parce que je suis la tueuse et lui un vampire ou parce que je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureuse, Spike a changé, il a sauve le monde toi comprit, il a récupérer son âme pour moi tu connais d'autre vampire qui on fait ça et ne répond pas Angel lui il a une âme pour ne pas se transforme en montre et (en regardant Spike) je tiens vraiment a lui.

X : Ecoute Buffy je suis désolé j'ai passé une très mauvaise journée et je n'arrive pas a oublié ce qu'il a essayé de te faire

B : Moi j'ai oublié, Xander, Spike va habiter avec moi maintenant alors je vaudrais que tu oubli et que tu le respecte

X : ok Xander avança et tendit la main a Spike, Spike lui serra

X : si tu lui fais mal je te tue

S : Je ne pourrais jamais lui faire tu mal je l'aime et j'ai une âme.

B (en tenant la main de Spike) : Spike et moi préparons le diner ce soir

Tous : ok

**Dans la cuisine.**

Buffy porté une jupe arrivant au genou et un petit haut a fine bordèles.

Spike la regarda aller vers le placard et sortir un saladier qu'elle déposa sur la table puis elle ouvrit le frigo et se pencha, elle sentit le regard de Spike sur elle, elle prit tout son temps pour prendre les ingrédients, elle entendit Spike approché elle déposa les ingrédients sur le plan de travail et se retourna, elle plongea dans les yeux de Spike elle adoré voir en lui, il l'embrassa tendrement.

S : Je t'aime amour

B : moi aussi Spike

Spike l'embrassa passionnément.

Spike la prit dans ses bras et se retourna pour la pousser doucement contre la table, il lui caressa le haut du dos et fit tomber doucement les bordèles, elle mit ses mains sous le tee short de Spike et lui caresse le dos. Ils étaient tellement absorbée l'un par l'autre qu'ils oublièrent que leur amis était dans la pièce d'à côté.

Spike prit Buffy par les hanches et l'assoie sur la table et continu a l'embrasse avec passion il lui caressa le dos et repensant a cet après midi il lui caressa les reins et tomba tout suite sur le point sensible ; Buffy dont le désir était montée d'un cran frissonna avec intensité, elle s'allongea sur la table mais elle fit tomber le saladier et quand ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrit, ils se redressèrent brutalement, leurs amis entrèrent

X : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Mais quand ils virent les brodèles descendu la jupe un peu relevé et le sourire gêne de Buffy ils comprirent

W : oh désolé on avait entendu tu bruit

B (gêné) : euh oui j'ai euh fait tomber le saladier (en remontant ses bordèles)

K : bon ba on vous laisse (avec un sourire) cuisinez bien

Tout le monde sorti sauf Buffy et Spike

Buffy regarda Spike avec amour et envi mais ils s'avaient que c'été pas le bon moment.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard le diner était prêt.

Ils dînèrent puis Spike, Buffy et Kennedy partirent en patrouille

**Au Cimetière**

Ils rencontrèrent 1 couple de vampires, puis encore 2 couples et puis 2 couples plus féroce et habile que les autres Kennedy se bat contre un, Spike lui aussi mais Buffy elle se bat avec 2 et elle avait du mal à les tuer car elle avait mal aux reins car elle était tombé sur une tombe, Spike tua le vampire et aida Buffy, Kennedy tua le sien. Il était déjà 1 heure du matin quand Kennedy décida de rentrée car demain elle devait se lever et elle n'avait pas encore la résistance et la force de Buffy. Spike et Buffy continua a patrouille ils tombèrent sur deux autres couples et ils rentrèrent qu'a 5 heures du matin.

**Dans la chambre**

Buffy se plaint de son mal de dos

S : Tu veux un massage amour

B : bonne idées Spike

S : allonge-toi amour

Buffy enleva son tee-shirt et son soutien-gorge et s'allongea sur le dos.

Spike l'enfourcha et commença le message d'abord les épaules puis ils descendirent lentement ses mais jusqu'aux reins de Buffy

Une demi heure plus

B : Mum, c'est bon ça fait du bien

S : je continu alors

B : ca fait une demi heure tu en n'a pas marre

S : Jamais lorsque mes mains sont sur toi

B : alors continu mon amour

Spike s'arrêta elle ne l'avait jamais appelle comme ça.

Buffy se retourne

B : Pourquoi tu t'arrête

S : Tu ne m'avais jamais appelé comme ça, ca me fait bizarre mais j'aime bien.

B : Spike, je sais que je te l'ai pas encore dit mais (en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Spike) je t'aime, je t'aime Spike

S : Je t'aime aussi amour

Spike l'embrassa. Buffy entoura ses bras au cou de Spike pour qu'il continu a l'embrasser, leur désir montée, Spike la caressa et Buffy aussi, leur préliminaire dura plus d'un quart d'heure lorsque leur désir était trop fort, Spike entra en elle, il fait des va et viens de plus en plus rapide et caressa Buffy avec tellement de tendresse et de douceur qu'elle gémi a chaque caresse et son corps frissonna.

**Au salon**

Il était déjà 7 heures

Kennedy, Willow et Xander arriva dans le salon lorsqu'ils entendirent

B (en criant): Oh Spike Spike

Dans le salon, ils se regardèrent et se senti gêné.

Quelque instant plus tard, dans la chambre Buffy embrassa Spike enfila une culotte et le tee-shirt de Spike puis elle sorti en reculons se qui l'empêche de voir ses amis

B (avec amour) : Tu veux une petite tasse de sang mon petit vampire après tout cet efforts et puis la nuit est pas fini

Spike qui alla vers la porte

S : Oui amour je veux bien en plus j'ai besoin d'énergie pour te suivre et si on prenait une petite douche (il arriva dans l'encadrement) tu pourrais

B (coquin): je pourrais quoi mon petit vampire

S : euh Buffy

B : Je pourrais d'embrassait et

Willow se raclât la gorge

Buffy se retourna brusquement

B (gêné) : oh euh vous êtes, on vous ….Réveillé

W : euh non on venait juste de descendre quand on ta en fin

B : (vraiment gêne) oh désolé mais il est quel heure ?

W : 7 h05

B : Déjà, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit

Ils la regardèrent étrangement

B : non ; non ce n'est pas ce que vous croyais enfin en faite Spike et moi avons patrouille jusqu'à 5 heure on n'a rencontré plein de vampire (en s'adressant a Kennedy) un c'est vrai

K : oui

B : en plus ils m'ont fait très mal au dos

W : mais ça va tu veux que je regarde

S : non je m'en suis occupé

K : oui on a entendu

B : Kennedy

K : désolé c'est sorti comme ça

W : si on allé déjeuner

B : moi je vais me coucher, Willow tu pourras dire que je suis malade, ce soir la patrouille risque d'être dur.

W : ok pas de problème repose toi bien

S : moi aussi je vais me couché (en souriant à Buffy)

K (amusé) : alors « dormait » bien

**Dans la chambre**

Buffy et Spike se coucha, Buffy posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Spike qui l'entoura de ses bras

S : Je t'aime plus que tout, tu es mon petit cœur

B (en insistant) : je t'aime plus que tout aussi et oui je suis ton petit cœur

Spike lui sourie et l'embrassa, ils se rappelèrent de cette fameuse nuit ou elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne sera jamais son petit cœur en le frappant mais maintenant ce temps la était définitivement résolus.

Elle serra plus son étreinte et quelque minute plus tard ils s'endormaient avec le plus beau sourire sur leur visage.

**A la cuisine**

W : Je la trouve épanouie et heureuse

K : oui mon aussi

X : Je veux bien le reconnaitre que depuis qu'il est la, elle est plus heureuse afin surtout ce matin

K : Vous croyais que Giles va accepter

W : Je ne sais pas mais je ne crois pas qu'il est le choix si il veut rester amis avec Buffy car je pense qu'elle ne pourra plus se séparai de Spike ça la tuerai cette fois ci.

X : tu as raison et même si je n'arrive pas encore à faire confiance à Spike, je préfère la voir heureuse avec Spike que de la perdre.

K : on verra, Giles à appelé il rentre ce soir, il faudrait prévenir Buffy.

W : On ne va pas les dérangeaient, je vais laisser un mot sur la table.

7h45 Ils partirent travailler pendant que Spike dormait l'un contre l'autre.

**Dans la chambre**

Il est 15hoo, quand Spike et Buffy se réveilla.

S : bonjour amour

B : bonjour mon petit vampire

S : tu sais j'adore ce nom venant de toi

B : moi aussi, tu veux une tasse de sang

S (en se serrant contre elle) : Non je préfère autre chose

B (en lui caressant le bras) : Quoi ?

Spike l'embrassa et la rapproche si prés que même pas une feuille ne pourrais passer entre eux.

B : continu montre moi

Spike l'embrassa de nouveau et descendit dans le cou

Elle gémissait, elle adorait les baisers de Spike dans le cou.

Spike lui caressa le dos et les cuisses il lui ôta sa culotte et son tee-shirt lui été déjà nu, il se mit sur elle et ils font l'amour pendant plus d'une heure avec tendresse et passion (facile pour eux elle est la tueuse et lui un vampire).

**Dans la cuisine**

Ils décidèrent de s'habiller et d'aller dans la cuisine, elle vit le mot sur la table

B : Giles arrive ce soir

S : ok

B : je vais lui annoncer

S : quoi ?

B : ben pour nous deux, tu sais je veux plus le cacher à personne, je t'aime et je veux que tout le monde soit au courant

S : Même Angel

B : oui je vais lui téléphoner dés demain

S : je t'aime chaton

B : je t'aime Spike

**Le soir venu**

**Dans le Salon**

Willow et Kennedy sont assissent sur le canapé, Buffy était sur le genou de Spike sur le fauteuil et Xander sur l'autre fauteuil en face.

W : Giles va bientôt arrivé ?

B : oui je crois

S (dans l'oreille de Buffy) : J'espère que tout va bien se passer

B (doucement) : Ne t'inquiète pas, tu veux une tasse

S : Oui je commence à avoir faim je vais m'en préparer une

B : Non chéri j'y vais

S : merci chaton

Ils s'embrassent.

Buffy était dans la cuisine lorsque Giles sonna à l'appartement

Xander alla ouvrir

G : bonjour Xander

X : bonjour Giles comment allez vous ?

G : bien et vous quoi de neuf

Xander se décala et Giles vit Spike

G : mais mais Spike tu tu es vivant

S : oui

G : mais comment

S : venez vous assoir je vais vous expliquer

Giles s'assoie sur le fauteuil occupé précédemment par Xander

Spike expliqua tout

Buffy avait entendu Giles arrive, elle se dit que le meilleur moyen de lui annoncer c'était directement.

Elle sorti de la cuisine avec la tasse de sang

G : bonjour Buffy comment va tu ?

B : Bonjour Giles je vais très bien

G (vers Willow) : Et toi ca va

W : très bien

Buffy s'avança vers Spike, elle s'assoie sur ses genoux

B : Tiens ta tasse, chaud comme tu aime

S : merci amo

B (a son oreille) : amour

Spike lui affirma d'un signe de tête et lui sourit elle sourit aussi

Giles regarda Spike et Buffy puis son regard se tourne vers willow

G : Willow tu n'as rien n'à me dire

Willow voulait répondre mais Buffy intervient

B : Non ce n'est pas de la magie c'est la réalité, j'aime Spike et maintenant je veux plus cacher mes sentiments

G : Mais Buffy tu ne peux pas

B : Si je le peux Giles, vous êtes comme un père pour moi mais si vous accepter pas mon choix on n'a plus rien a ce dire, j'ai perdu Spike avant que je puisse accepter mes sentiments pour lui et lui dire j'en ai souffert maintenant qu'il est la et je l'aime, Giles je suis heureuse j'ai un homme qui m'aime et que j'aime.

Spike été surpris de 1 elle l'aimait vraiment et de 2 elle avait dit homme pas vampire ou vampire avec une âme non homme, il serra un peu plus Buffy, elle comprit et le regarde avec amour et lui sourit.

B : Giles je suis sur de mes sentiments

X (pour détendre l'atmosphère) : Oui, elle en est sur on peut vous l'affirmer enfin si vous étiez la ce matin vous comprendrez

W : Xander la ferme

G : Ecoute Buffy, je te comprends je crois que je pourrais m'y faire que tu aime un vampire

B : un homme

G : c'est un vampire

B : Oui je sais mais je le considère comme un homme

G : D'accord, comme tu veux (à Spike) mais si tu lui fais le moindre mal je te tue

S : D'accord, mais rassurez vous je lui ferais jamais de mal, au contraire

B : Spike il n'a pas à connaitre notre vie sexuelle

Petit silence

B : J'ai vraiment dit ça

Ils la regardèrent tous en hochant la tête

B : enfin bref, donc vous accepter mon choix

G : oui et sois heureuse tu le mérite

B : je le suis

Ils se sourient

B : Giles, je pense qu'il se passe quelque chose, depuis 2 nuits Spike et moi avons tué plusieurs vampires et démon plus que d'habitude je crois qu'on devrait faire des recherches

G : et quel genre de démon et vampire

B : Normal

G : il y a peut être un vampire ou un démon supérieur qui veut ouvrir la bouche de l'enfer ou c'est juste une passade

W : peut être on fera des recherches demain

G : ok, je vais me coucher

W : bonne nuit

K et X : bonne nuit Giles

Buffy raccompagna Giles à la porte

B : merci Giles je sais que je peux toujours compter sur vous maintenant

G : merci Buffy, c'est vrai qu'il a change et qu'il a sauvé le monde alors si tu a confiance en lui et que tu l'aime alors j'ai confiance en lui et je vais faire des efforts pout l'apprécier.

B : j'ai confiance en lui et je l'aime, bonne nuit

G : bonne nuit Buffy

Tout le monde, alla se couché sauf Buffy et Spike qui partirent en patrouille.

**Plus les jours passèrent,**

Plus il y a avait de démon et de vampires à combattre pendant les patrouilles.

De ce fait tout le monde alla en patrouille depuis quelques jours. Ils remarquèrent que 90 % des combattants étaient en couples.

**Un matin**

Tout le monde rentre de patrouille à 3 heures du matin, ils étaient tous fatigué enfin presque.

Xander tomba épuisé sur son lit, il n'a même pas la force de se déshabiller, il s'endort aussitôt de même pour Giles.

**Dans la chambre de Willow et Kennedy,**

C'était différent

Elles se mettent en nuisette et se couchèrent. Willow pris Kennedy dans ses bras et commence à l'embrasser.

W : Tu es fatigué mon ange

K : un peu mais j'ai encore plein de force pour toi chérie

Kennedy caresse le ventre de Willow

K : Et toi tu es fatigué

Willow passa une main sur le ventre de Kennedy

W : J'ai toujours de la force pour ça tu le sais

K : oui je le sais, je t'aime

W : je t'aime aussi mon cœur

Elles s'embrassent, Kennedy a un piercing sur le bout de la langue, cette petite boule de métal faisait à Willow l'effet d'une bombe, elle passa la langue sur le cou de Willow, Willow adorait ça, Kennedy lui enleva sa nuisette descendit sur ses seins, elle la caresse et Willow gémit sous la langue de Kennedy qu'elle passa sur le ventre en remontant vers les seins et le cou. Willow retira la nuisette de Kennedy. Elles sont nue l'une contre l'autre, leur corps frémit et leurs désir monta, Kennedy passa une main entre les jambes de Willow elle entra entre ses lèvres intimes, Willow gémît de plaisir elle caressa Kennedy,

Kennedy entra en elle et effectue des va et viens lent au début puis sous les gémissements de Willow elle accéléra, quand elle sentit Willow se cambré elle accéléra encore plus le mouvement et caressa en même le clitoris Willow cria de plaisir et attira Kennedy pour l'embrasser avec une telle passion qu'elle retourna Kennedy sur le dos elle lui couvrit le corps de baiser Kennedy gémît, Willow passa sa langue sur le ventre de Kennedy, Willow lui caressa le corps avec tendresse, elle entra dans l'intimité de Kennedy toujours en l'embrassant Kennedy ne put se retenir plus longtemps et cria de plaisir. Willow se serra contre Kennedy elle posa sa tête dans son creux de l'épaule, Kennedy l'entoura de ses bras et elles s'endormies.

**Dans la chambre de Buffy et Spike**

On pouvait voir un spectacle aussi érotique que tendre

Buffy et Spike rentrent dans la chambre, Spike décida de prendre une douche, il était entrain de se rincer lorsqu'il senti des mains autour de sa taille, il se retourna et embrassa Buffy tendrement, elle l'embrassa, leur baiser devient plus passionner leur langues se rencontrent, leur corps frémirent sous leurs caressent. Spike la pris dans ces bras et l'emmena jusqu'au lit, il l'allonge et lui couvre le corps de baisers, commencer dans la cou puis descend sur ses seins et sur le ventre, Buffy sentait son désir, son corps était chaud, elle attira Spike vers elle et lui donna un baiser d'une telle passion que ce seul baiser leur procurer un gémissement intense. Spike entra en elle avec intensité mais toujours avec douceur, ils gémissaient tellement l'acte était passionné, torride comme ci ils étaient possédée. Buffy renversa Spike sur le dos, elle aimait le regarder quand il était en elle, son visage rayonnait, elle voyait dans ces yeux de l'amour, de la confiance, du respect et du désir bien sur avant elle avait peur de lire dans ses yeux mais maintenant tout est différent elle l'aime. Elle ondulait son corps sur celui de Spike, elle caressa son torse, ils s'embrassèrent et cet instant magique fini avec des cris de jouissance, Buffy tomba sur le torse de Spike, il l'entoura de ses bras, elle remonta le drap sur eux et lui déposa un baiser puis elle mit sa tête dans son cou. Ils étaient tellement épuisé et heureux qu'ils s'endormirent dans cette position.

**Dans la chambre de Xander**

Xander dormait et il se réveilla en sursaut.

X : j'été en plein rêve érotique, ils valaient qu'ils me réveillent avec leur crient. Moi je suis toute seul alors laisser moi dormir.

Puis se rendormi.

Cette nuit a Cleveland, régner une tension sexuelle surtout dans le monde souterrain.

**Le lendemain matin**, tout le monde se leva à 11heure.

**Dans le salon**

W : Il est tard mais je n'ai pas pu me lever

K : moi c'est pareil

B : c'est vrai que nous aussi on n'a voulu se lever mais le sommeil gagner tout le temps

X : Moi c'est pareil surtout que j'ai fait un rêve euh disons excellent enfin jusqu'à qu'on me réveille avec des cris.

Il les regarde tous.

Tous gêne, Kennedy et Willow se regardèrent avec un petit sourire coquin de même pour Spike et Buffy qui été toujours enlacer.

X : bon bref on n'a qu'à téléphoner à nos patrons pour excuser et dire qu'on viendra demain.

Tous acquièrent.

Après le déjeuner, Buffy décida de téléphoner à Angel de sa chambre

B : bonjour Angel

A : bonjour Buffy comment va tu ?

B : très bien et toi

A : bien

B : tu sais que Spike est la

A : oui il ma dit qu'il venait de voir

B : écoute Angel il faut que je te dise que Spike et moi somme ensemble

A : Buffy tu ne peux pas c'est Spike

B : oui je sais mais il a changé il à une âme

A : moi aussi

B (un peu énervé) : Angel tu as une âme pour ne pas de transformer en monstre

A : Spike aussi

B : non il avait changé avant et depuis qu'il la encore plus je te signale qu'il a sauvé le monde

A : moi aussi j'aurai pu le faire

B : Angel ca suffi ta jalousie

A : Buffy je t'aime

B : je sais tu auras toujours une place dans mon cœur mais j'aime Spike et c'est avec lui que je veux faire ma vie

A : pourquoi lui, il a fait tant de chose horrible

B (un peu énervé): tu de fou de moi et toi alors je te rappelle qu'il na pas tué ou torturer Giles

A : mais c'est Angelus pas moi

B : Ecoute je t'appeler juste pour de le dire

A : Buffy tu..es vraiment..Heureuse

B : oui Angel je suis désolé pour toi mais j'ai fait mon choix

A : bon dans ce cas je peux que te souhaite du bonheur mais sache que je t'aime

B : merci Angel essaye de m'oublier

A : ce n'est pas possible

B : Angel essaye bon je te laisse embrasse les autre de notre part

A : ok salut

B : salut

Elle retourna au salon et se blotti contre Spike assis dans le canapé

W : Alors comment ca c'est passer

B : disons bien

S (un peu inquiet et jaloux): t'es sur que ça va

B : oui très bien j'ai tous mis au claire et ne sois pas jaloux

S : c'est normal que je suis jaloux je t'aime et le grand ténébreux t'aime toujours et toi

Buffy lui coupa la parole

B : moi je l'aime plus il sera toujours dans mon cœur mais c'est toi que j'aime il faut que tu me crois maintenant

S : oui je sais moi aussi je t'aime amour

Ils s'embrassèrent quand leur baiser devenait un peu trop passionné Kennedy se racla la gorge ils s'arrêtèrent a contre cœur

B : Désolé

Buffy se blotti encore plus contre Spike qui l'entoura de ces bras

X : si on aller a la boutique pour les recherches

Tous : ok

**Boutique de magie**

Giles était là il s'occuper des clients.

Tous : Bonjour Giles

G : Bonjour tout le monde

Spike arriva a son tour, il été passé par les égouts car il faisait jour

S : bonjour Giles

G : bonjour Spike

Buffy alla se mettre dans ses bras

Tous était un peu étonné de son comportement elle n'a jamais été aussi proche de ses petits amis en leur présence ils se disent qu'elle devait vraiment l'aimer.

G : on va pouvoir faire des recherches, on recherche des évènements qui a eu lieu ou qui aura lieu, tout ce qui pourrai avoir un rapport avec une recrue d'essence de vampires et démons mais vous m'aviez bien dit qu'il était presque tous en couple on devrait plus faire des recherches dans ce sens je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça au faite (a Spike) et toi tu as déjà vu ça

S : Non je ne crois pas attendez je réfléchi euh non je ne vois pas désolé

G : ne le soit pas bon allez aux recherches

Ils étaient tous assit à la table ronde au fond de la boutique, Buffy n'arrivait pas a se concentrer elle regarde Spike qui était plongé dans un livre puis il senti le regard de Buffy, il releva la tête la regarda, se leva et s'assis près d'elle

S (dans son oreille) : je peux le sentir

Buffy lui sourit et mis une main sur la cuisse

B (dans son oreille) : et toi

S (dans son oreille) : je t'aime j'ai toujours envi

Buffy lui pris la main et se leva

B : Spike et moi on va s'entrainer continué les recherches

Ils acquièrent

X : je les trouve bizarre

W : non ils sont juste amoureux (en souriant à Kennedy)

Kennedy déposa sa main sur la cuisse de Willow.

**Dans la salle d'entrainement**

Buffy ferma la porte à clé puis la 2eme aussi. Elle s'approcha de Spike et l'embrassa. Il répondit avec un baiser tendre, Buffy lui caressa le dos sous le tee-shirt tout en continuant de l'embrasser.

S : Amour, tu crois que c'est le bon moment pour ça

B (un peu triste) : tu n'as pas envi de moi

S : Amour je te répète que j'ai toujours envie de toi, je t'aime mais les autres sont à coté

B : ne t'inquiète pas les porte sont fermé a clé et on fera tous bas (tout en continuant à le caresser)

S : Dans ce cas

Il la prit dans ces bras et la déposa sur les tapis de sol.

Ils firent l'amour tendrement Spike embrasser Buffy souvent pour retenir le bruit de leurs gémissements.

**Une demi-heure plus tard**

ils réapparurent dans la boutique.

W : Alors vous êtes bien entrainer

B (en regardant Spike) : oui très bien même.

**A l'appartement**

Il est 19hoo, quand ils rentrèrent, ils avaient passer tout le reste de la journée a faire des recherches mais ils ne trouvèrent rien d'intéressant a part qu'il y a 250 ans, la tueuse avait eu a faire pendant une période de 1 mois à des couples de démons et vampires an grands nombres mais rien sur l'origine de cette recrue d'essence de couples maléfiques. A Clevelande ça faisait 2 semaines.

Tout dina chez Buffy et tous alla en patrouille.

**Au cimetière**

Ils se battaient contre plusieurs couple de vampire, vers 3 heure du matin 3 couples de vampire les attaquèrent ils étaient très fort.

B : Faite attention si sont fort

Giles et Xander arrivèrent a tué le 1 er couple c'est vrai il été moins fort que les autres

Willow et Kennedy aider de Giles et Xander tua le 2 eme.

Buffy combattais toujours la femme vampire et Spike l'homme, il était vraiment fort. Spike reçu des coups de poing violent l'homme vampire ramassa un barre de fer et donna des coups a Spike, Spike tomba presque inconscients a terre. Le vampire se pencha vers lui et s'apprêta à lui enfoncer un pieu dans le cœur lorsque celui-ci se transforma en poussière c'été Buffy qui avait vu la scène qui s'été débarrasser au plus vite de la femme vampire pour aider Spike.

Elle se mit à genou prés de Spike

B : Spike réveille toi je t'aime

S : amour, je t'aime

Il plongea dans l'inconscient

Le reste du groupe était arrivé quelque seconde plus tôt.

B : il faut le ramener au plus vite

Buffy a les larmes aux yeux

**Dans la chambre de Buffy**

Buffy commença a lui soigné ces blessures, les autres était au salon

Buffy avait presque fini lorsque Spike ouvrit les yeux

S : Amour

B : oh Spike ça va

S : oui ne t'inquiète je vais mieux j'ai un peu mal mais demain ca sera fini

B : tu m'as fait tellement peur je t'aime

S : moi aussi chaton

B : je vais prévenir les autres, je reviens mon petit vampire

Elle lui sourit

S : ok ma petite tueuse

Il lui sourit

Buffy sorti de la chambre.

B (aux autres) : il est réveillé il va mieux vous pouvez aller vous coucher

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre respective sauf Willow

W ; Buffy ça va ?

Buffy alla s'assoir dans le canapé willow la rejoins

B : je ne sais pas, j'ai eu tellement peur, je ne sais si je pourrais survivre si je le perdais à nouveau

Elle se mit à pleurer.

W : Buffy ne pleure pas tout va bien se passer il va bien c'est toi-même qu'il la dit et puis c'est un vampire il est costaud il faut te reposer d'accord

B : Merci willow, tu es toujours la pour moi tu prends toujours soin de moi je te remercie

W : je serais toujours là pour toi je prendrais toujours soin de toi et de Spike maintenant je t'aime

B ; je t'aime aussi mais c'est moi qui m'occupe de Spike

W : Jalouse pour tant tu sais que tu n'a rien à craindre avec moi

B : oui c'est vrai je suis jalouse mais je l'aime tellement j'aurai dû lui dire il y a longtemps ça m'aurai évitait tant de souffrance

W : je sais que c'est un peu notre faute

B : non c'est la mienne enfin bon c'est du passé, maintenant c'est l'avenir

W : oui c'est du passé, aller va t'occuper de lui et dort. Je ne pense pas qu'on va aller travailler demain.

B : tu as raison de toute façon il y a des choses plus importants car cette recrue d'essence commence a m'inquiété sérieusement

W : moi aussi

Elles se prirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre et rejoigne leur chambre respective.

**Le lendemain vers 12h00**

**Dans la chambre**

Spike allé beaucoup mieux il était réveillé il s'approcha de Buffy qui dormait toujours il se colla a elle et posa sa mains sur son ventre, Buffy senti cette main elle décida de reste un petit comme ça puis elle se retourna et l'embrassa

B : Bonjour mon petit vampire

S : Bonjour mon cœur

B : tu va mieux

S : oui beaucoup mieux je peux te le prouver

B : comment ?

Spike l'embrassa passionnément, se mit sur elle tout en continuant à l'embrasser mais il dû interrompre leur baiser pour laisser Buffy respirer

B : continu mon cœur (tout en le caressant)

A ces mots, Spike senti le désir monté encore plus haut, ils firent l'amour passionnément et torridement mais sans violence.

Il est 13hoo quand ils se levèrent.

Une demi-heure plus tard tout le monde était levée.

Ils passèrent toute l'après midi à faire des recherches a la boutique mais ils trouvèrent rien.

**Le soir venu**

Ils rentrèrent tous chez Buffy. Dinèrent. Puis ils rejoignent leur chambre respective pour ce changé pour aller patrouille.

Il faisait très chaud pour une nuit, dehors régner une atmosphère étrange surtout dans le monde des démons et vampire.

**Chambre Xander**

Il s'allongea une minute sur son lit mais il plongea dans le sommeil

**Chez Giles**

De même que chez Xander

**Dans la chambre de Buffy et Spike**

Spike regarda Buffy se changé il la trouvé vraiment très belle il suivait les courbes de son corps il senti un frisson lui traverser le corps il s'approcha l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa, le baiser était passionné et chaud

B : on doit aller patrouiller chéri (réussit-elle adire entre deux baisers)

S : je ne veux pas j'ai trop envie de toi (tout en continuant de l'embrasser)

B : moi aussi je ne peux plus résister

Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, ils virent l'amour pendant des heures, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, ils étaient comme possédés.

**En même temps**

**Chambre de Willow et Kennedy**

A peine entré, Kennedy enlaça Willow et l'embrassa passionnément. Elles senti leur corps envahit par une chaleur, leur désir montèrent.

Willow s'allongea sur le lit en attirant Kennedy sur elle, elles s'embrassèrent, Kennedy passa sa langue sur le cou de Willow, Willow adorait ça et ce soir ce simple contact était multipliait et la fit crier elle se déshabilla mutuellement et fit l'amour pendant des heures elles aussi ne pouvant s'arrêter.

Quand l'aube apparut, ils réussirent à arrêter leurs ébats, ils étaient tellement épuisé mais combler qu'ils s'endormirent aussi tôt.

Xander se réveilla vers 9 heures, étonné de se trouver habillé sur son lit. Se leva et alla prendre son petit déjeuner.

**3heures plus tard **

Kennedy, Willow, Spike et Buffy arrivèrent dans le salon

X : Bonjour tout le monde

Tous : bonjour

X : pourquoi personne est venu me réveiller hier soir pour la patrouille

Kennedy et Willow se regardèrent ainsi que Buffy et Spike puis ils se regardèrent tout les 4 un peu gêné.

B : En faite nous somme pas allé patrouiller

X : Pourquoi avec tous les monstres en ce moment

W : on n'a pas pu

B : oui c'est ça

X : pourquoi ?

K (avec sa franchisse) : parce qu'on n'a fait l'amour toute la nuit et on n'a pas pu s'arrêter voila

B et W : Kennedy

K : ben quoi c'est vrai comment comptiez vous lui dire

X : Quoi ?

B : tu n'as pas comprit

X : Si Si mais comment ça se fait

B : Je n'en sers rien mais ce n'est pas normal

S : moi ça ne me dérange pas

K : moi non plus

W : on n'a pas dit ça mais c'est vrai que c'est bizarre

B : ouais enfin on va faire des recherches mais ce soir on ne doit pas être ensemble car si ça recommence les démons vont faire un festin alors Spike avec Kennedy euh non plutôt avec Xander, nous 3 ont sera ensemble

S : tu es sur que je ne peux pas rester avec toi (il serra Buffy dans ses bras)

B (un peu gêné) : Spike, si ça se reproduit on ne pourra pas enfin tu comprends

S : d'accord (dans son oreille) tu vas me manquer

B : toi aussi

S : j'espère que rien ce passera

X : moi aussi

W : je ne crois pas que ça marche si on n'est pas amoureux enfin j'espère

K : on prend notre petit déjeuner et on va a la boutique faire des recherches il y a peut être un rapport avec la recrue d'essence des démons et vampires.

**MagicBox**

G : Bonjour

Tous : Bonjour

G : Il y a du nouveau

B : oui on croit

G : c'est quoi

B : euh en faite euh Kennedy va vous raconter

K : euh disons que hier soir on n'a pas pu aller patrouiller

G : Mais pourquoi ?

K : Comment vous dire ça sans vous choqué

S : on été trop occupé dans nos lits

G : quoi ?

K : Vous ne voyez pas

G : oh mais vous savez qu'il y a plein de démons et vous vous batifoler vous n'êtes pas sérieux

B : Giles, on n'été comme possédé, comme cette histoire avec les enfants et Riley a la fac vous vous souvenez

G : oui je vois on va faire des recherches et essayer te comprendre.

**Une semaine plus tard à la boutique de magie**

Spike et Buffy était assis autour de la table, ils continuaient leur recherche depuis une semaine, ils étaient collé l'un à l'autre comme toujours depuis qu'ils sortent ensemble, plus personne n'été choqué de les voir si proche ou entrain de s'embrasser. Ils étaient heureux.

Giles était au comptoir.

B : Je trouve qu'il y a moins de vampires et démons ces derniers jours

S : moi aussi

G : oui c'est vrai et (un peu gêné) Est ce que ça s'est reproduit

B : Quoi

S : vous voulait parlez de l'autre soir

G (un peu gêné) : oui

S : Oui mais pas comme possédé

B : oh ça

G : Ok j'ai compris

B : vous êtes sur qu'on devrait continuer les recherches

G : peut être pas si l'activité démoniaque baisser encore

**Un mois plus tard**

**Salle de bain de Buffy**

S : Amour ça va ?

B : oui oui mon cœur

S : tu es sur tu n'arrête pas de vomir

B : ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai du manger quelque chose qui passe pas

S : tu veux que j'appelle un médecin

B : non mais si ça ne s'arrête pas j'irai en voir un

S : promis amour

B : promis, arrête de t'inquiète pour moi comme ça

S : c'est que je t'aime tellement amour, tu es mon petit cœur

B : je t'aime aussi très fort

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement

**3 jours plus tard**

**Cabinet médical**

Docteur (D) : Bon on va faire une prise de sang, mais je crois savoir ce qui vous arrive

B : c'est quoi Docteur, car a part vomir je me sens bien

D : Melle Summers ce n'est rien de grave. Mais je préfère attendre les résultats de la prise de sang.

B : D'accord

**2 jours plus tard**

**Cabinet médical**

B : Bonjour Docteur

D : Bonjour Melle Summers

B : vous avez les résultats

D : oui c'est ce que je pensais, félicitation vous êtes enceinte

B : Quoi je suis quoi

D : enceinte

B : mais vous êtes sur docteur

D : oui pourquoi

B : je suis juste très surprise mais heureuse

D : J'espère que votre compagnon le sera aussi

B : je crois qu'il sera vraiment très heureux et surpris

D : pourquoi

B : pour rien merci docteur en revoir

D : en revoir Melle Summers

**A l'appartement**

Spike était sorti.

Willow était assis sur le canapé

B : Salut Willow

W: Salut Buffy ça va

B : oui très bien même

W: alors qu'a dit le médecin

B : justement il voudrait qu'on parle

Buffy alla s'assoir prés de Willow

W : Tu es malade

B : non pas du tout en faite je suis enceinte

W : oh c'est génial euh attend un peu tu

B : non Willow il y eu que Spike

W : Désolé je

B : non c'est rien je comprends enfin non je comprends pas comment ça ce peux, les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants.

W : non

B : Willow je suis tellement heureuse et Spike il va être tellement heureux

W : je crois même qu'il va exploser de joie dans le sens figuré bien sur

B : oui j'en suis sur j'ai juste un peu peur qu'il ne croit que ça soit son bébé

W : bien sur qu'il va te croire, tu lui as montrée assez de preuve que tu l'aime et que tu as confiance en lui

B : oui je sais, je vais lui annoncer ce soir. Est-ce que Kennedy, Xander et toi vous pouvait aller en patrouille à notre place, il y a très peu de vampire en ce moment.

W : il y a aucun problème, on leur dira que tu veux passer une soirée romantique avec Spike.

B : D'accord on fait comme ça

W : je suis heureuse pour toi

Elles se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre

**Le soir **

**20h00**

Tous sauf Giles étaient au salon

S : on part en patrouille amour

W : non ce soir vous restez tous les 2 nous ont va en patrouille

Tous sauf Buffy était surpris

X : pourquoi ?

W : parce que ce soir Buffy veut passer une soirée romantique avec Spike

B : oui on passe toute nos soirée dehors pour une fois j'aimerai passer une soirée tranquille avec Spike, ça vous dérange pas

X : pas du tout

K : pas du tout tu la bien déjà fais pour Willow et moi

**20h30**

Ils partirent en patrouille laissant Buffy et Spike.

Spike alla s'assoir sur le fauteuil, Buffy s'assoit sur ses genoux.

Buffy se serra contre lui

B : je suis bien la

S : moi aussi chaton alors qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse

B : En faite je voulais d'annoncer quelque chose

S : quoi ça un rapport avec la visite chez le médecin

B : oui et non

S (inquiet): Buffy tu va bien

B : oui tu sais quand tout d'a l heure tu ma demander ce que avait dit le médecin et que je t'ai répondu que j'avais juste une petite intoxication alimentaire en faite je t'ai menti

S (encore plus inquiet) : Amour qu'est ce que tu as dit moi tu me fais peur

B : Calme toi mon cœur je n'ai rien de grave

S : alors quoi ?

B : Spike tu va être papa

S : quoi je vais être quoi papa mais c'est impossible

B : pourtant c'est arrivé le médecin en ai sur

S : mais je suis un vampire

B : je sais, écoute mon cœur je te promets qu'il est de toi

S : Amour je sais je te fais confiance

B : Spike je t'aime tellement et je suis heureuse d'avoir un bébé avec toi

S : moi aussi je vais être papa c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu peux me donner avoir un bébé de toi c'est vraiment merveilleux je suis le plus heureux des hommes enfin des vampires, je t'aime mon petit cœur

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement

B : il ou elle sera très beau ou belle

S : j'espère que ça sera une fille

B : Ah bon j'aurai cru que tu auras préfère un garçon

S : peut importante je l'aimerai autant et je la ou le protégerai jusqu'à ma mort.

B : Tu vas être un vrai papa poule

S : tu crois qu'il aura ta force et mes dons vampiriques

B : je ne sais pas, ça n'a pas d'importance

S : aucune importance Amour je sais qu'on n'est pas encore la mais je suis un peu triste

B : pourquoi mon amour

S : je ne pourrais pas l'emmener a l'école, ni au parc

B : mon cœur le plus important c'est qu'il sache que tu l'aime

S : oui je sais tu vas l'annoncer quand aux autres

B : Willow le sait déjà c'est avec elle que j'ai arrangé cette soirée. Je leur annoncerai dés qu'ils rentreraient de patrouille avec Giles

S : ils ont emmené Giles

B : Oui Willow l'a emmené pour éviter qu'il vienne nous déranger pendant que je te l'annonce

S : ok je t'aime enfin je vous aime (en s'approchant du ventre de Buffy) tu entends mon chaton, papa t'aime et il est très heureux et maman aussi.

B : Mon amour tu es adorable

Elle l'embrasse et il répond à ce baiser qu'il prolongea et s'intensifie. Spike caressa le dos de Buffy, elle frissonna, Spike la porte jusqu'à leur chambre et la déposa sur le lit toujours en l'embrassant

S : tu crois qu'on peut il ne risque rien

B : non il ne risque rien

Ils s'embrassèrent en ce déshabillant l'un part l'autre

Spike lui déposa des doux baisers dans le cou puis descendit sur sa poitrine, d'une main il lui caressa les seins en descendant sur le ventre, elle gémissait doucement, elle lui caressa le dos puis il remonta et l'embrassa passionnément pendant qu'il rentra en elle, elle poussa d'un petit gémissements, il était très doux et il faisait attention de ne pas trop s'appuyer sur son ventre pour le bébé, elle lui caressa le torse et le retourna elle était sur lui, elle ondulait son corps en l'embrassant dans le cou, sur le torse, ils gémissaient, Spike la remit sur le dos et continua ses va et viens en se caressant mutuellement jusqu'à l'extase qu'ils eurent en même temps, leurs cris étaient tellement forts qu'au heureusement leurs amis n'étaient pas là.

Ils restèrent allongèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant une bonne heure, ils parlèrent du bébé en s'embrassant régulièrement.

**22h30**

Le reste du groupe revenait de leur patrouille, Spike et Buffy s'était réinstaller sur le fauteuil, Buffy était toujours assise sur les genoux de Spike qui l'enlacer de ses bras en l'embrassant. Ils regardèrent la TV.

B : ça été

W : oui on a tué qu'un vampire et toi

B (avec un sourire radieux) : moi très bien

W : et toi Spike

S : moi je suis le plus heureux

X : et bien ça vous réussi de passer une soirée tranquille

B : oui, vous pouvez venir vous assoir il faut que je vous parle, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer

X : il y a une apocalypse

B : non pas du tout en faite ça serai plus tout le contraire si on veut

S : Amour je peux leur annoncer

B : oui vas-y je vois que tu en meurs d'envie

S : amour je suis déjà mort

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire

K : alors c'est quoi cette nouvelle

S : voila je vais être papa

X : qui est la fille

W : question idiote

B : je suis enceinte

G : mais comment ?

K : vous vous rappeler plus comment on fait

G : non enfin si ce n'est pas ça mais Spike est un vampire c'est impossible

X : euh Buffy tu es sur que

B : Xander je t'interdis de finir ta phrase, Spike peut être que le père

K : moi je suis heureuse pour vous

X : excuse moi je suis heureux aussi

W : moi je le savais déjà

G : moi aussi je suis heureux pour vous mais je suis un peu septique

K : tu es enceinte de combien

B : enfaite il a été conçu cette fameuse nuit vous vous rappeler

W : il y a peu être un lien

G : Buffy, tu dis qu'il a été conçu cette nuit là

B : oui pourquoi

G : je me souviens de quelque chose que j'ai lu il y a longtemps mais on croyait que c'était une légende

B : comment ça une légende

G : Si je me rappel tout les 250 ans, apparait un démon qui a la faculté de faire reproduire les démons, vampires et autres créatures, voilà pourquoi il y avait tant de démons et vampires, ils sont venu se reproduire, le sort agit qu'une seul nuit.

W : mais c'est horrible enfin je ne dis pas ça pour vous

B : on sait Willow, mais c'est vrai que ça m'inquiet

G : il ne faut pas trop s'en faire la plus part des vampires et démons fécondé meurt avant l'arrivée de leur progéniture.

K : comment agit le sort

G : je ne sais pas trop je sais juste que ça marche que si les 2 personnes sont amoureux, le démon accroit leur désir a part ça rien d'autre

B : je comprends mieux pour cette nuit

G : en faite oui et non le sort agit que sur les vampires et autres créatures, très peu sur les humains en tout cas pas sur les tueuses

S : attendez vous voulait dire que l'augmentation du désir n'aurait pas touché Buffy et Kennedy

G : oui c'est ça

B et k : vous êtes sur

K : parce que moi j'avais envie de enfin vous voyais

G : oui c'est bon mais j'en suis sur

B et K : OH

X : quoi oh ?

W : Xander tu es long a la détente dés fois tu veux que je t'explique

X : euh non non c'est bon j'ai compris

B (un peu gêné) : bon si on aller se coucher

G : oui, on devrait allez dormir on parlera du bébé demain

**Le lendemain**

**A l'appartement**

G : Buffy, tu vas diminuer les patrouilles

S : c'est vrai amour, maintenant tu dois plu prendre de risque tu va carrément arrêter les patrouille

B : mais

S : il y a pas de mais le reste du groupe et moi somme capable de nous débrouiller

W : Spike à raison il faut prendre aucun risque

B : bon si vous insister mais si il y a un danger je vous aiderai

S : ouais on verra

**5 mois plus tard**

Buffy était à 6 mois de grossesse, elle avait un joli petit ventre rond, Spike le caresser souvent en parlant au bébé. Depuis 1 mois ils savaient que c'était une fille, Spike en était très heureux. Tout le monde acheté des choses. Giles et Xander avait décidé que Xander viendrait habiter chez Giles pour laisser sa chambre au bébé, il avait emménagé il y a une semaine. Willow et Kennedy avait proposé de déménager mais Spike et Buffy voulait qu'elle reste.

Les patrouilles se passer bien, de toute façon il y avait très peu de vampires et tout était calme.

Spike était adorable avec Buffy, il faisait tout pour l'aider et il s'occuper d'elle a merveille, elle souriait tout le temps, ils étaient vraiment heureux, quand elle a apprit la nouvelle a Angel il ne l'avait pas trop mal pris, il avait dit que si elle était heureuse alors il était heureux. Willow et Kennedy filait le parfaite amour, Kennedy avait même demandé à Willow de l'épouser, elle avait accepté, leur mariage était prévu pour dans 6 mois. Xander avait trouvé une petite amie bien sur c'était un ancien démon qui avait voulu redevenir humaine, elle s'appelait Véronica et elle s'était bien intégré au groupe. Giles veille toujours sur eux et leur apporté son aide. Buffy disait toujours que sa fille aura un grand–père formidable car elle considérer Giles comme son père maintenant.

**1mois plus tard**

**Dans la chambre**

Une nuit Spike et Buffy rêvait, ils faisaient le même rêve.

« Ils voyaient une jeune fille de 16 ans avec de long cheveux blond et des yeux bleu gris, elle avait un beau visage, elle était mince et élégante. Une vraie beauté.

On voyait une grande maison, elle était dans le salon

Jeune fille : papa, maman

Willow : Ils ne sont pas là Sarah

Sarah : ok Willow

En allant dans la cuisine

W : ça va Sarah

Sarah : oui très bien, je suis tellement heureuse tu sais Willow c'est super d'avoir ces pouvoir comme papa et maman. Je suis aussi forte que maman et j'ai les dons vampirique de papa même si il n'ait plus un vampire c'est bien qu'il lui on laisser ses dons. Euh Willow je crois qu'ils sont la

W : Non, je n'ai rien attendu

Sarah : moi je les entendu mais j'aurai préfère ne pas les entendre

W : pourquoi ?

Sarah : ils sont dans leur chambre mais on ne devrait pas les déranger

W : tu veux qu'ils sont entrain de

Sarah : oui

W : Sarah

Sarah : je ne l'ai pas fait exprès j'avais entendu du bruit je croyais qu'on était en danger

W : ok

Sarah : Kennedy est avec votre fille au parc

W : oui elle veut apprendre les bases de combats

Sarah : c'est normal avec 3 tueuses dans la famille et puis c'est plus un bébé elle a 14 ans, elle s'intéresse a la magie ?

W : oui un peu. Xander et Véronica vienne dîner ce soir enfin si elle n'accouche pas

Sarah : c'est vrai que c'est pour bientôt.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvre

S et B : Bonjour ma puce ça va

Sarah : bonjour papa bonjour maman

Ils l'embrasse

Sarah (avec un air malicieux) : moi oui et vous ça à l'air d'aller

B : oui très bien pourquoi ?

Sarah : oh pour rien

S : tu as mis tes oreilles ou il ne fallait pas

Sarah : je n'ai pas fait exprès

B : de quoi parler vous

S : Elle nous a entendus quand

B : oh Sarah je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas utiliser des dons vampiriques a la maison

Sarah : Désolé maman je n'ai pas fait exprès j'avais entendu du bruit je croyais qu'on était en danger mais ce n'était que vous

B : ok ok c'est bon tu as passé une bonne journée

Sarah : oui très bonne et vous aussi il me semble

S et B : Sarah

Sarah : Désolé, je vous aime

S et B : nous aussi on t'aime très fort »

Spike et Buffy se réveilla en même temps.

B : toi aussi tu as fait le même rêve

S : oui mais je crois plutôt que c'est une vision, un flash du futur

B : je crois aussi, tu as vu comme elle était belle notre fille

S : oui très belle, tu as entendu aussi que j'allais devenir humain

B : oui mon cœur je sens que notre avenir va être extraordinaire

S : en tout cas on va toujours s'aime autant a ce que j'ai vu

B : oui

Elle l'embrasse et lui caresse le torse nu, son baiser s'intensifie et ses caresse aussi

S : Amour moi aussi j'en ai envie mais je préfère qu'on attend la naissance du bébé

B : tu as raison mon cœur, tu vois encore une preuve que tu as vraiment changé ça m'étonne pas que tu vas redevenir humain.

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et se rendormit.

**2 mois plus tard**

Il est 5 heures du matin

Dans le salon

Xander, Véronica et Giles était descendu déjeuner chez Buffy

Tous déjeunèrent

B : Aie, aie

S (inquiet) : Amour ça va

B : ça va chéri le bébé arrive c'est tout

S (un peu paniqué) : Comment ça le bébé arrive, quoi maintenant

W : Spike calme toi on a le temps de l'emmener a l'hôpital.

X : voila pourquoi on est tous lever si tôt

S : ok alors allons-ci vite

V : Spike elle a le temps, les contractions commencent juste

S : oui mais il faut faire vite

X : Ben dis donc je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un telle état

S : mais elle accouche de notre fille tu te rends compte si ça se passe mal

G : Spike l'accouchement est un acte naturel

B : Ne vous inquiétez pas je sais comment le calmer

Elle l'embrasse tendrement mais avec passion et posa la main de Spike sur son ventre

B : on va très bien calme toi

Spike redevient aussitôt calme

W : ça marche vraiment

B : c'est mon envoutement

S : oui amour

G : on y va alors

**25 minutes plus tard**

Buffy était dans la salle d'accouchement avec Spike. Tous les autres attendaient dans la salle d'attende.

**Salle d'accouchement**

B : Mon cœur je t'aime

S : moi aussi amour

Docteur : Allez pousser je vois la tête

B : Spike elle arrive

S : oui mon cœur elle arrive

En même temps que le bébé sortit Spike eu un petit étourdissement.

B : chéri ça va

S : oui je ne sais ce que j'ai eu

Docteur : Voila votre fille

Buffy tenait sa fille contre elle, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues ainsi que sur celles de Spike.

B : regarde comme elle est belle, elle à tes yeux

S : oui elle est très belle comme sa maman, regarde elle nous sourit.

**30 minutes plus tard**

Le soleil s'était levé

Spike et Buffy était dans une chambre. Leurs amies entrèrent.

B : Je vous présente Sarah (en désignant la petite chose dans le berceau prés du lit)

Tous : oh quel est belle

X (a Spike) : tu as bien travaillé

S : euh merci

B : et moi

X : toi aussi ma petit buf

W : elle est vraiment très belle

Une infirmière arriva et se dirigea vers les rideaux elle les ouvre

Tous : non

B : attention chéri

Spike était baigné par le soleil sous le regarde horrifié de Buffy

Mais rien ne se passa

B : mais, comment

Tous : oh

S : je ne brûle pas

L'infirmière était surprise et un peu déboussolé

Infirmière : je crois que je vais vous laisser

K : euh oui merci et désolé

L'infirmière sortit.

Sarah souriait

S : je crois avoir comprit, (a Buffy) tu te souviens de notre rêve

B : oui

Elle raconta leur rêve a ses amis enfin pas en détail.

S : tu te souviens de l'étourdissement pendant l'accouchement

B : oui, tu veux dire

S : oui je veux dire que c'est grâce à notre merveilleuse petite fille

K : c'est votre fille qui fait ça

S : non pas exactement, je crois que le fait qu'elle naît a fait accomplir la prophétie

K : attend mais Angel aussi a eu un enfant

W : oui mais Darla était un vampire alors que Buffy est humaine

X : Attendez vous parlait de la prophétie de Shanshu celle qui dit qu'un vampire avec une âme redeviendra humain

K : oui celle la

X (a Spike) : c'est ton cadeau pour avoir sauvé le monde

S : peut être mais je crois surtout que c'est grâce a cette merveille(en désignant Sarah)

B : elle fait déjà des miracles ça promet

W : bon on vous laisse

Tous sauf Spike sortit de la chambre.

B : mon cœur je suis tellement heureux pout toi

S : pour nous je pourrais t'emmener ou tu veux et surtout quand tu veux et Sarah je pourrais aller la promener au parc, l'emmener à l'école et la chercher.

B : oui c'est incroyable

S : Amour je t'aime

B : moi aussi je t'aime

Spike s'approcha t'elle et l'embrassa.

**3 jours plus tard**

Buffy sortait de l'hôpital

S : bienvenu a la maison

B : merci mon cœur

Tous leurs amis étaient réunis dans le salon. Ils avaient une petite fête. Willow prit Sarah dans ces bras.

Spike s'agenouilla devant Buffy et lui tendit un écrin avec une merveilleuse bague.

S : Amour je t'aime plus que tout et devant tout nos amis aujourd'hui je te demande veux tu devenir ma femme

B (les larmes aux yeux) : oh mon cœur oui bien sur

Spike passa la bague au doigt de Buffy

Ils s'embrassèrent, leur baiser devenait plus intense ; leur amis un peu gêne n'oser interrompe ce moment de bonheur, Mais Spike reprit ses esprits

S : euh mon cœur

B : Désolé je suis tellement heureuse

W : on comprend t'en fait

La fête se passa à merveille.

La fête finie, tous allèrent se coucher

**Chambre de Buffy**

Spike avait pris Buffy dans ses bras et entrèrent dans la chambre, il déposa Buffy sur le lit et s'installa à coté d'elle.

S : ca va amour pas trop fatigué

B : non et puis rappelle toi je suis une tueuse

S : oui c'est vrai

B : au faite ou on en été tout a l'heure (en l'embrassant)

S : oui je vois de quoi tu parle (en lui rendant son baiser)

Leur baiser s'intensifia, Buffy caressa le dos de Spike et passa une main sur son ventre redevenu plat, il déposa des baisers dans le cou de Buffy qui frissonna leur envie monta très vite c'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps, Buffy le déshabilla et qu'il la déshabilla ils étaient tous les nus sur le lit Spike la regarda

S : tu es très belle amour

B : toi aussi tu es sexy

S : tu es belle et sexy j'ai envie de te croqué

B (coquin) : viens me croqué

Spike se plaça au dessus d'elle et l'embrassa passionnément tout en la pénétrant, elle mit ses mains autour du cou de Spike et l'attira contre elle. Pendant plus d'une heure ils virent l'amour en s'embrassant passionnément et se caressant avec douceur et plein d'amour. Ils s'endormir épuiser mes heureux l'un contre l'autre.

**3 mois plus tard**

A lieu en même temps le mariage de Kennedy/Willow et de Buffy/Spike ce fut une fête somptueuse. Les puissances supérieurs et les oracles avaient décidé de faire revenir Tara, Joyce et Anya pour la journée c'était le cadeau pour tous ce qu'ils avaient fait pour le monde. Xander et Anya étaient heureuse de pouvoir se dire au revoir et Anya souhaita que du bonheur a Xander, Willow était vraiment très heureuse de retrouver Tara tellement heureuse qu'elles échangèrent un baiser passionner que Kennedy comprit très bien, Tara rassura Willow de sa relation avec Kennedy et qu'elle sera toujours dans le cœur l'une de l'autre, Kennedy promis a Tara de s'occuper de Willow et de faire attention a elle pour la magie et Buffy était très heureuse de voir sa mère, elle lui présenta sa petit fille Sarah et lui dit qu'elle aura bientôt un petit frère ou une petite sœur et présente Spike même si elle le connaissait déjà enfin l'ancien Spike le nouveau Spike plût énormément a Joyce surtout en voyant et en entendant ce que raconter Buffy et Dawn de tout ce que faisait Spike et de comment il s'occupe de son enfant et de Buffy, Joyce fit remarqué a Buffy qu'elle ne la jamais vu aussi heureuse.

Angel avait été invité, il est désormais avec Cordelia, il était heureux pour Buffy il s'était fait une raison Buffy aimait Spike et elle était heureuse avec lui. Cordelia était enceinte d'Angel bien sur (mais comment ?) et bien il avait était emprisonné dans une dimension ou les vampires peuvent se reproduire Voila.

**2 ans plus tard**

La bouche de l'enfer avait était refermé un an plus tôt et depuis il y avait très peu de vampires et démons.

Giles ne les avait jamais quittés, il était devenu le père de tout le monde et le grand père des plus petits.

Spike avait trouvé un emploi de professeur de défense et Buffy était toujours conseillère dans le lycée

Buffy, Spike, Sarah et James habitait une très grande et belle maison avec un beau jardin. Sarah avait comme marraine Willow et comme parrain Xander tandis que James c'est Giles et Kennedy. Willow et Kennedy habitait la maison à côte, Willow et Kennedy avait une recours a la fécondation in vitro et Willow avait donnait naissance d'une petite fille appelait Alyson. Buffy était la marraine et Xander le parrain. Xander et Véronica habitait la maison à côte de celle de Buffy et Giles la maison en face des trois autres. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance de trouver ses 4 maisons et ils étaient très heureux d'habitait si prés les une des autres surtout qu'elles étaient prés de chaque job de chacun.

La camera s'éloigna des maisons et on pouvait voir Buffy et Spike dans leur jardin :

B : je vis la vie que j'ai toujours rêvée avec des enfants, des amis et surtout avec l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde

S : moi aussi, je t'aime amour

B : je t'aime aussi mon coeur

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

FIN


End file.
